


Stand by Me

by jalpari



Series: Linzin through the seasons [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Part ten of a series of one shots that fill gaps in the canon. Set during season 4. The city is shocked by the missing Avatar but when Korra returns she informs the city of the fall of Zaofu. Tenzin informs Lin of the capture of her sister by Kuvira. Lin plans a rescue mission but first, she stands by Tenzin as Korra saves Jinora from the spirit vines. Linzin overtones.





	Stand by Me

Three years had flown by in the blink of an eye. Despite the growing unrest, given Kuvira's actions in the earth kingdom and the impending return of the monarchy with the coronation of Prince Wu, Tenzin felt at peace.

It had been a long road, but Pema and him had made the transition for their family as smooth as possible. He was proud of the kids, they had shown more maturity than expected for children their age. He couldn't deny the huge role Jinora had played in the whole situation. Without him even trying, she had understood. She had not reacted in any of the ways he had feared or prepared himself for.

He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he felt she knew more than she let on. Over time, Jinora had developed a special bond with Lin. And as he had learnt on speaking with Katara all that time back in the south pole, time was what Lin had needed to reach out to him again. He was happy with the warmth and friendliness she had begun to show him. There was an air of comfort around her when she was with him.

After the ribbon cutting ceremony with Raiko and Asami, everyone came back to air temple island for lunch. It had been a while since everyone had gathered together. There was a general sense of excitement as the time of Korra's return drew nearer. Prince Wu had joined them for the meal and as had become a common sight, Mako was standing in the vicinity, grouchy yet alert.

As everyone ate, it was announced that a Southern water tribe ship was pulling up to the dock. Everyone jumped up to finally welcome Korra back. But Korra hadn't returned, in fact Korra hadn't been seen by anyone for six months and no one had known that she was missing until now. As the search for the Avatar commenced, more bad news came in the form of Kuvira's growing strength and her methods in 'uniting' the earth kingdom.

And so it happened, despite all his wishful thinking, on the day of Prince Wu's coronation. Their suspicions were confirmed as Kuvira announced her true intentions, threatening the monarchy, and challenging anyone that would get in the way of her ambitions. Her next stop would be Zaofu. When the Avatar was found and returned with his children, she informed him about the fall of Zaofu and worse, the capture of Suyin and her family.

 _Lin._ He had to find her and tell her immediately.

* * *

He walked into the station, nodding hastily at everyone as he rushed past them. He wasn't sure how Lin would react but she needed to know, especially with the upcoming council meeting where they would decide how to handle Kuvira.

Lin was reading a document with so much concentration that she didn't notice Tenzin walk in until he was standing by her desk.

"Tenzin! When did you…"

"Lin...I have some bad news."

She stood up to face him, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's Suyin. Zaofu has fallen to Kuvira, and she has…"

He saw the fear creep across Lin's face as her entire body froze.

"No!" she gasped. "Where is Suyin…"

"She has been...captured, along with her entire family. Lin, I'm so sorry…"

For a few seconds, she made no movement. There was utter silence in the room. Tenzin looked at her eyes, filling to the brim with a wall of tears. And then came the rage. A fierce anger spread across her face. He could hear her rapid breathing and see her ever tightening jaw. Lin pounded both her palms on her desk and leaned forward lowering her head. Her head kept shaking back and forth as she kept muttering.

_No...no...no._

"Lin, the council meets in a few hours. We will do something...we won't sit back. Kuvira will be brought to justice."

"No, I can't wait for that. President Raiko is always up to some political game or the other. If I wait around for him to do what's right, it might be too late for…"

Tenzin held her by her arm and turned her up to face him.

"No, Lin. I won't let that happen. Promise me, you won't do something stupid. Suyin is a strong woman, and her children are smart. They will survive."

She could see the sincerity of his plea. Her mind told her he was right, but her heart thumped louder with each passing second. It was deafening. Reading her thoughts, Tenzin's hand slipped down her arm and lightly touched her fingers. He thought he felt her flinch just a little, but she didn't move her hand away.

"Tenzin, I know neither you nor Izumi will be willing to launch an offense against Kuvira. And even though I don't agree with you, I'm not going to try and change your mind. All I want is to figure out a way to get Su out of there as soon as I can."

"Trust me, we will do whatever we can to save your sister." Tenzin leaned in closer, resisting the urge to touch her cheek. Over the last three years, he had felt himself being drawn to Lin but had steadied himself. He didn't want to upset the balance they had reached.

"Let's just first see how the council meeting pans out. After that, I will not get in your way. You have my word. Give me a chance."

Lin nodded ever so slightly, looking down at their hands, so close together, yet keeping a safe distance. In that moment, she wanted to intertwine her fingers in his and lean into his chest. But all she did was utter one word. She didn't want to upset the balance they had reached.

"Fine."

* * *

Firelord Izumi, Prince Wu, President Raiko, Tenzin sat around the table. Lin stood beside Tenzin impatiently. For the last one hour, Raiko had been trying to convince them to attack Kuvira. As she had expected, Izumi and Tenzin were trying to dissuade Raiko from blindly starting a full fledged war. She had begun to give up hope that they would come to a consensus about saving Suyin and her family. Tenzin looked back at her and she could see that he felt the same. He wore a disappointed almost apologetic look on his face.

The meeting was disrupted by the arrival of Korra, Mako, and Asami and eventually Bolin and Varrick. The news about Kuvira's secret spirit weapon was enough to convince the council to jump to action starting with drastic defense measures. After the meeting ended, Lin sought out Opal. She knew there was no other option any more.

Lin stepped out hurriedly as the discussions concluded and took Opal aside.

"Looks like we are going to have to save them ourselves."

Opal held hope that there were others who could and would help them. Lin shook her head, her mind made up.

"This is an unsanctioned and dangerous mission into enemy territory. We can't ask other people to risk their necks for our family."

As Opal left, Lin noticed Tenzin standing at a distance. Wary of what he might say, she walked over to him. He led her away from the others, and was quiet for some time.

"I promised I wouldn't stop you."

For the briefest of moments, he held her hand and pressed it tightly, and then let go.

* * *

"Somebody get a hold of Tenzin." Lin took charge of the situation at hand. They couldn't find Jinora or any of the people who were supposed to be on a tour near the spirit vines. Leaving for Zaofu had to wait a little longer.

"We have to get in there and find Jinora." Korra insisted.

"I don't think anyone should be going in there right now."

"I know I'm not the old Avatar I used to be, but I can do this."

"Be careful." Lin sighed and gave in. She began setting a perimeter and waited for Tenzin to arrive.

"Lin!"

She heard a frantic call. It was Tenzin. Before he could say more, Lin touched his arm and sounded as reassuring as she could.

"We're doing everything we can, Tenzin. She will be fine. Korra has gone in after her."

He rubbed his forehead and seeing his helpless look, Lin drew him in placing a hand on his cheek. She felt him lean into her hand. As she contemplated if she should hug him or not, Korra returned from the vines. She pulled back and took a step forward, eagerly looking at the Avatar. But the look on her face told Lin that she had not been successful. She hadn't been able to enter the spirit world.

After much convincing, Tenzin gave in to her demand to see Zaheer and face him. She wanted to put him behind her once and for all. As Korra and Mako headed to Zaheer, Lin and Tenzin stayed behind in case Jinora and the others managed to escape. As they stood in silence, Lin's mind went back to something she had said to him when he visited her in Zaofu right after Korra left for the south pole.

_I can't be there for you the way you have been there for me. You have your family for that. And that's fine by me._

But over the last three years, things had changed. It had taken all her will power to hold herself back and rein in her thoughts and hopes, as she watched Tenzin and Pema separate. She had forced herself to keep a distance, not inquire, not get involved. She wasn't sure why she did that or what she was afraid of. But she couldn't help notice the surge of emotions she had felt and had been feeling since then. Every time she saw Tenzin, her heart ached.

"I'm so worried Lin."

She snapped out of her ruminations and turned to face Tenzin.

_I guess I can be there for you now._

Slowly, Lin moved closer to him and held his hand. His grip tightened around hers immediately. She looked up to find his eyes fixed on her, with gratitude and affection. She found herself leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder and before she knew it her other hand was placed on his chest and he had pulled her into his arms. They stood there, locked in a warm embrace for several minutes.

Reluctantly, Lin pulled back and cleared her throat.

"She'll be fine. I have faith in Korra."

Few more hours had passed when they heard movement in the vines. Both Tenzin and Lin held their breath and took their stances, which they only relaxed when Korra emerged from the vines followed by Jinora and the rest.

Tenzin rushed forward and embraced his daughter in a tight hug. Lin looked at Korra, beaming with pride. She patted her on her arm.

"Good job, kid."


End file.
